Pokémon: Legend of the Cap Boys
by John7Chris
Summary: A young psychic named Ness has a Teleport mishap and lands in the world of Pokémon! Follow him and his new friends Red, Blue and Green as travel the Kanto region where adventure and danger awaits! Earthbound/Pokemon crossover. Rated T. Ness/Paula. Red/?
1. Welcome to the world of Pokemon, Ness!

Author's Note:

This is my first foray back into the world of fanfiction writing after years of hiatus. It actually began as an RP I had with several of my friends online and expanded into something quite epic, so I decided to turn it into a fanfic and hope I'm not too rusty. I hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Earthbound. They are the copyright works of Nintendo and their respective creators.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon<strong>**: Legend of the Cap Boys**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the world of Pokémon, Ness!**

Summary:

Earthbound/Pokemon Crossover

Genre: Adventure

Synopsis: A Teleport mishap lands young psychic Ness in the Pokémon world! A new adventure unfolds as he travels with a boy named Red across the region of Kanto! Rated K-T. Pairings: Ness/Paula, Red/?, Blue/?, Green/?

[Epic Music to play: Pokémon FR/LG Opening]

* * *

><p><strong>Pallet Town, Kanto<strong>

There are days when everything just turns out right for the residents of Pallet Town. The sun shines brightly, yet not too harshly. The grasses sing the song of green along with the gentle breeze. Even the local Ratattas and Pidgeys seem to have a spring in their step as they forage for seeds and berries. It is especially true for one such resident of Pallet Town, a young beginner trainer named Red. A boy with spiky black hair under a red cap, a sleeveless red jacket covering a black T-shirt, jeans (the only thing not red on him), and red sneakers, young Red is about to undertake the traditional journey of a Pokemon Trainer!

"Ohhh yeah! Today is the day I finally get my Pokémon! And I know juuust what I'm gonna choose!" Red exclaimed as his feet beat the dirt path from his house to the local Pokémon Lab, resident and work zone of the world-famous Professor Samuel Oak. "Haha! Charmander! Today is the day you'll be mine!"

And then there are days just when things are going just right, everything turns upside down. Case in point: With a snickering sigh, the wind suddenly picked up speed to the point that it blew off poor Red's hat. The poor hat screamed in terror at being whisked away from its owner.

"Aaah! My cap! Come back here, Cappy!" Red yelled over the howling gale, rushing after the wind-tossed cap. Almost before it flew away to bygone places, Red conducted a magnificent dive-tackle worthy of the famous Indigo Dragons baseball team and grasped it in his hands. "Man! It's really windy today! I gotta get to the Lab before I'm blown away!"

Just as he started going again, another strange thing happened. The air suddenly exploded as a loud sonic boom erupted in the immediate area, blasting poor Red again with another air pulse. A small round portal, not more than six feet tall suddenly appeared and what came running out was another boy about the same age as Red. His feet made a loud screeching noise as he began to decelerate from superfastspeed as the portal closed behind him. It looked very cool to Red, but unfortunately for the kid, the portal was situated right in front of a rather large oak tree.

"Hey! Watch out for that—" Red yelled, but it was too late.

SMASH! Red winced at the violence of the blow. "—tree!"

"Oww...my face!" The kid moaned, his eyes swirling in pain as he fell backwards.

"Hey, are you all right?" Red asked, rushing over to the kid to help him up.

"Yeah...That's one bad Teleport!" The kid groaned. "How the hell did I mess that up?"

"I dunno, but you're hurt. We have first aid kits at the Lab up the road." Red said.

"Gee. Thanks. My name is Ness Elliot." The kid said. "What's yours? And where am I?"

"I'm Red Ketchum. You're in Pallet Town, Kanto." As Ness got up, Red got a good look at him. It was oddly like looking in a mirror. Aside from the fact that Ness wore a blue and yellow T-shirt, jean shorts, a yellow backpack instead of red, he would be a dead ringer for Red, if a year or so older.

"Kanto, huh? Sounds cool." Ness said, and then seemed to do a double take. "Wait a minute. Kanto? Why does that ring a bell?"

"I guess you know about Pokémon, then?" Red asked, his mind full of questions about the kid.

Ness grinned and scratched his head in reply. "Kinda. I know a friend who lived here for a while."

The grin was so infectious that Red couldn't help but grin in return. "I guess there's only one thing to say, then. Welcome to the world of Pokémon, Ness!"

* * *

><p><em>Ness' POV<em>

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon, Ness!"

I looked at Red, marveling at how much he looks like me, save for a red short-sleeved jacket and brown hair as opposed to my blue-and-yellow T-shirt and black hair. Otherwise, we could pass for twins, or at least brothers with our red caps. Cool! I could tell right away that he's a different Trainer from the one I know, the one I met during the Smash Tournament. He looks about my age, maybe a bit younger. Definitely a couple years younger than the other Red I know, so this is probably one of those alternate universes or timelines my buddy Jeff sometimes mumbles about when he's on a SCIENCE! kick. He could probably make sense out of the whole weirdness, but I guess I will just have to take things in stride. Pikachu, Lucario, and the other Pokémon Smashers aside, I don't know very much about Pokémon, only that they're like the elemental creatures back home in Eagleland. Guess I'm gonna know all about them now!

"You're a psychic, right? I've heard they can teleport and do all sorts of awesome stuff." Red asked as we started walking together. It was pretty obvious, considering how I entered the world and the fact that I began using my PK Lifeup to heal the tree-induced wounds I just accumulated, but I nodded in reply.

"Yep. I'm psychic, all right. My powers are not really the mindreading type, so you don't have to worry about that. It's all psychokinetic-based, moving stuff with my mind and all." I smiled. "My friend Paula's better at telepathy than I am, though she's real sweet. You'd like her, I think."

"Maybe I can meet her someday. Say, why don't you come to the Lab with me? I was just getting up there to get my first Pokémon. The others are probably already there, but maybe the Professor could fix you up with a Starter of your own. I mean, even if you're psychic and all, wild Pokémon can be dangerous and…well, it couldn't hurt to have a friend on the road. Who knows, you might even want to take the Indigo Challenge!" Red is pretty energetic, I can tell you that. Well, people tell me the same thing too, heh.

"Hmm. You know, I don't really have anything else to do and I did just land here, so why not?" I nodded. "It might even be fun."

"It is. So where did you come from?" Red asked.

As we headed towards the lab, I launched into a discussion about my own hometown, Onett and the country of Eagleland. You know, it never struck me before, but some of the creatures back home did have awesome powers like Pokémon do, including *shudder* the Kraken. I have to wonder if they always did have such abilities or if Giygas enhanced them.

By the time we got to the lab itself, I was entertaining Red with the beginning of my first adventure, stopping where the Starman Junior attacked as we entered the Lab. The first thing I noticed about the lab was how noisy it was, with assistants in lab coats rushing about trying to keep Pokémon under their control and machinery humming away. It's definitely not your usual squeaky-clean lab, but one more akin to a bustling farmyard, which makes sense considering what it specializes in.

Red led me to an area of the lab where two other trainers waited in impatient silence. One was a girl wearing a straw hat and a light green tank top with a reddish skirt underneath. She also has light brown hair and a kind disposition. The other was a kid that reminded me slightly of Porky, only much skinnier. He wore a blue shirt and slacks and his dark brown hair was spiky, but in a swept-forward kind of way. He had a haughty, almost cocky expression about him.

"Hey, guys. This is Ness. He's also a new Trainer, but he's not from around here." Red said. "Ness, these guys are Leaf "Green" Greenson and Blue Oak. They've been my friends since we were tykes."

"Yo. Nice to meetcha." I said, grinning.

"Hi, Ness! I'm glad to meet you. You're here for a Pokémon too, right?" Green asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for too." I nodded.

"Well, look what the Meowth dragged in." Blue said, looking up and down at me, before sniffing. Somehow, I felt like a peasant being overlooked by a noble. It raised my ire, big-time. "Red, you didn't tell me you had a secret twin brother! Well, what can I say? Two times zero is still zero!"

I had to hold Red back from tearing into Blue, although the temptation was there. "Grr! Just you watch! I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!"

"Now, calm down, Red. You can cream him later. Blue, just a word of warning: keep that foot in your mouth and you'll chew it right off." I said calmly.

"Feh." Blue just smirked at us. Yeah. Porky and he could trade notes in obnoxiousness.

Pretty soon, Professor Samuel Oak arrived, his lab coat stained with dirt, wet spots and other things I probably don't want to know. "Oh, my. There's four of you? Three I know, but you?"

"My name is Ness. I'm new in Kanto. Just arrived, in fact." I said, smiling at what is probably going to be an in-joke in the future.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected. I actually didn't think more than three people would be here, but if you don't mind waiting for a bit, I think I can do something for you" The kindly Professor said.

Well, I could settle for even a Ratatta. That said, "I don't mind waiting, Professor. I kinda want to see what these three will have, anyway."

"Oh, getting your first look, eh? Well, let's begin, then." The Professor led us to a table with three Pokéballs on them. "These three Pokéballs contain a Pokémon, one for Red, Blue and Green. Go on, choose!"

"Alright." Red said, looking at the other two. "I guess we'll do this on three?"

The other two nodded.

"Alright. On three." Each one began holding a hand over their respective balls. "One…two…three!"

And as soon as they picked a ball, I felt something, almost a presence, as if destiny approved of what they chose.

"Excellent. Now, let's see what you've chosen." The Professor urged them. "You know what to do!"

"Right! Pokéball, go!" The threesome chorused and in a brillant flash of light, three Pokémon appeared, and suddenly, everyone's jaws dropped.

Even the Professor's.

"Um…Professor?" I asked, pointing at the Pokémon. "Don't beginner trainers usually start with a Fire-Water-Grass combo? I'm new around here, but even I know every region has that tradition."

"Y-yes, of course. There must be some mistake!" The Professor exclaimed.

Yeah, there must be some mistake, because for one thing, they weren't the Pokémon I thought they would be.

Blue has an Eevee.

Red has a Pikachu.

And Green…Green has a Gulpin!

Dun Dun Duuuuun!

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter in what will be an epic new story! I hope you all enjoy! Remember to read and review!<p> 


	2. An Auspicious Beginning! Vs Dratini!

Well, here's the second chapter of the Worldjumper Saga! Enjoy! And as always, I don't own Earthbound or Pokémon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon: Legend of the Cap Boys<strong>

**Chapter 2: An Auspicious Beginning! Vs Dratini!**

Previously, in chapter 1:

"_There must be some mistake!" The Professor exclaimed._

_Some mistake indeed, for the Pokémon Red, Blue and Green got was not what was expected! Blue got an Eevee, Red got a Pikachu and Green…Green got a Gulpin!_

_Find out what happens now on Legend of the Cap Boys!_

"I don't believe it! Gramps, how could you mess this up?" Blue exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault, Blue, believe you me!" Professor Oak replied sharply. "Something must have gone wrong with the shipments. Let's see…"

He pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. "Elaine? Yeah, it's Oak. Listen, I have a big problem. A real big problem. Get Victor and Charles in the room, pronto! You know the one. I know. I KNOW! Just get here ASAP! Please? Good. I'll see you in a few minutes."

With a sigh, the Professor ended the call and turned to the three of us. "My top assistants should be here shortly. We'll sort this matter up squared away."

"Actually, I don't really mind that I didn't get the Bulbasaur I wanted." Green said as she picked up her Gulpin. "She's soo cute and huggable!"

The little green blob squeaked at the praise and snuggled more closely to Leaf. Ahh, girls.

"I don't mind either. Pikachu are cool and tough." Red grinned as he carefully scratched behind the yellow mouse's ears. "Aren't ya, boy?"

"Pika…" I could tell that the Pikachu enjoyed that.

Blue didn't say anything, but I could sense that even see seemed satisfied with the mishap as he quietly picked up his Eevee. Well, it looks like everything will turn out in the end. But we'll see. And at that moment, two male assistants entered the room, both of them wearing lab coats over T-shirts and slacks and sporting weird hairdos.

"What seems to be the problem, Professor?" One asked, then he took one look at the room. "Oh, shit!"

"Language, Victor. Kids are present!" Oak chided. Not that I cared much, but you know adults. "You were in charge of the shipments. Care to explain this matter?"

"Arceus' plates, Prof!" The guy called Victor said, shocked. "Honestly, I don't know how that could have happened. I double and triple-checked the shipments to make sure it's all cool. There's no way I would have messed up _this_ badly, honest!"

"I agree. Something must have happened en route." The other guy said, presumably Charles. "I'll get right to the bottom of this. Sorry to say, kids, but I think you'll just have to live with this situation."

"Augh. I don't like this one bit. But I guess there's really nothing we can do at this time." The Professor scratched his head irritably. "Red, Blue, Green, are you ok with having these Pokémon as your starters?"

"Sure." Blue shrugged. "He looks strong, so I'll keep him."

"She's too cute to be put away. I'm keeping her too!" Green exclaimed.

"Guess that means you're my first partner, huh?" Red asked his Pikachu. Pikachu shrugged, as if he's saying he doesn't care one way or another. "Yeah, I'm cool with that."

"Well, if they're fine with that, they're fine with that. Victor, get that box of spare Pokéballs from the top shelf. Charles, get me four, yes, count 'em, four fresh Pokédexes." Oak ordered. As the assistants snapped to carry out his orders, he turned to me. "Well, Ness. As you can see, we have quite a situation here. It's not every day that you get mixups like this. What are we going to do with you?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I can always catch something and hope—what was that?"

A howling sound and lots of shouting suddenly cut me off in midsentence. Oak slapped his face and sighed exasperatedly. "This day just keeps getting better and better. Hold on, kids, let me sort this one out."

He rushed to the door of the lab and no sooner than he opened it than another assistant came flying in, knocking the poor old guy down. "Oww! Elaine! What the heck is going on out there?"

"It's the abandoned Dratini that we took in, Professor! It's throwing Twisters and Dragon Rages everywhere! No one can get near him!" The young woman yelled. "Damn it. That hurt…"

"Let us deal with it! We're Trainers now!" Red said enthusiastically. But something made me stop him.

"Wait, Red. Somehow, I have a feeling that wouldn't work." I said. Something like a tug started to draw me towards the doorway. "Professor, let me deal with it. Trust me. I can calm it down."

The Professor was about to object, probably to say something about the dangers, but I guess he saw something in my face, because he said, "Well…I don't know. It's sounding pretty dangerous out there. You'd better have the others backing you up if anything goes wrong."

"Hmph. Guess we'll see if you're as good as you think." Blue folded his arms.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Red asked me.

"Yeah, it sounds kinda dangerous out there." Green said, holding her Gulpin tightly.

I flashed them my classic confident smile. "Don't worry, guys. This kind of thing is my speciality. I'll be fine!"

With that, I adjusted my hat backwards and stepped outside of the lab to see about this Dratini, my new friends following me closely.

Almost immediately, I was socked by a powerful windstorm that almost knocked me off my feet! "Crap! This is bad! Hold on to your hats and 'mons, guys!"

"Not again!" Red whined as he held on to his hat and Pikachu at the same time.

"Watch out!" Blue yelled as a table came flying in our direction. We ducked it just in time! "He's throwing everything but the kitchen sink!"

As if summoned, a kitchen sink promptly made a beeline for his head. Fortunately for him, he was quick to drop before he gained more than just bad hair.

"You just had to say it!" Red grumbled.

"This isn't good! What are we gonna do?" Green yelled.

At the center of the windstorm, there was a long, snake-like creature. Its color was dark blue and it had fins and a large nose on its head. I could see why the assistants, who were currently cowering in the underbrush, didn't want to deal with it. The anger and despair I could feel coming from it…it was like a force unto itself! Wasn't it abandoned? Abandoned by some idiotic trainer who didn't know what he's got?

Making a mental note to give whoever abandoned this Pokémon a good thrashing, I forced myself through the winds, determined to put an end to the Dratini's sorrow before it hurt anyone else. The Dratini shrank back from me, hissing in anger and fear, the twister swirling around him threatening to throw me off for good. "Dratini! You don't have to be afraid anymore! Nobody's going to hurt you anymore!"

The Dratini hissed again. I could almost understand what he's saying. Wait…I _could_ understand it. "_Leave me alone, human! Leave me to my despair! I'll destroy this place and every human I can find!"_

"Augh!" The Dratini hit me with a purple blast of energy that must be the Dragon Rage. I rolled backwards and dug in my nails to keep from being blown away. It hurt a lot, but I wasn't about to let a Dragon get the best of me! I dragged myself forward against the wind. "Listen to me, Dratini! I'm not going away until you stop! I'm not going to abandon you! You're angry and sad because you've been betrayed, but know that right here, right now, I'm never, **ever** going to abandon you! No matter what!"

My words began to have an effect as the Dratini's anger seemed to lessen, and when it did, the winds began to die down. I seized the opportunity to get right to Dratini and stroke his scaled body, making calming noises and sending psychic calming waves into him with every stroke.

"_Human… You're not like my last master. There's a kindness in you…"_ The Dratini said, finally calming through my efforts.

"That's because he didn't know what he got." I replied soothingly. "You're an awesome little guy. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different. I'll tell you what. Let's be friends, ok? Then you can see that not all of us people are bad."

"_I...believe that remains to be seen. I've been hurt so much…But I'll give you a chance, Master."_

"Hey. You don't have to call me Master. My name is Ness. I'll be honored to be your Trainer." I smiled. "And if you ask me, you know it'll be true that there won't be a thing that we can't do if we put our minds together. After all, that's what bein' friends is all about."

The Dratini seemed to accept my words. _"There is truth in your words…Trainer Ness. Maybe…just maybe something will come out of this. Thank you. By the way, I do have a name, too. Call me Kronos."_

"It's ok! He's calm now!" I called to the others. "Guys, meet Kronos, my new Dratini. Kronos, say Hi!"

"Hi, Kronos. Meet Pika, my new Pikachu." Red grinned as Pikachu waved. "Geez. You're pretty good at this stuff, Ness."

"Hmph. I'll admit you're not just another useless chump. But time's a-wasting, so I'll smell you guys later." Blue said, turning away with his Eevee on his shoulder. "Gramps! It's over! Where's that Pokedex you promised?"

"You could do with a little kindness, you know!" Green snapped at Blue, then turned to us. "Kronos, this is Gulpie. Say hi, Gulpie!"

Gulpie made squeaky welcoming noises. So cute!

Oak and his assistants finally exited the lab. "My, oh, my. It seems there's more to you than meets the eye, young Ness! Taming a wild Dragon is not an easy thing to do. It looks like I'll have to watch your career with great interest."

He chuckled. "Oh, yes. Let's get back to where we started. Charles? The Pokedexes, please."

His assistant gave him the high-tech encyclopedias, and then they were distributed to the four of us.

"These are high-tech encyclopedias, loaded with all sorts of interesting features! There's basic information loaded into them, but there's still nothing like detailed observations in the field, as my old friend Birch always tells me. Give them a whirl!"

"Gee, thanks, Professor!" I turned mine on, and turned the scanner to my Dratini.

"_Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. __Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels.__" _The AI voice intoned.

"This is pretty neat." I grinned.

"And there's much more in those 'Dexes than just a quick guide on Pokémon, but I'll leave you kids to figure it all out. Don't want to spoil the fun." The Professor smiled. "Now there's one last thing before I let you kids go. Victor, the Pokéballs, please."

The other assistant brought the box of Pokéballs to us.

"Make sure you each take six of them. Five for when you catch Pokémon and the last one for your starter." Oak said. "Of course…"

As he talked we did as instructed. Green's Gulpin, Blue's Eevee and my Dratini took well to being recalled, but unfortunately Red's Pikachu didn't like it and showed his displeasure to his Trainer with shocking results! Poor Red!

"…Not every Pokémon likes Pokéballs, and they are perfectly willing to show you when they don't." Oak continued as if Red wasn't on the ground looking like a barbeque dinner with a snickering Pikachu on top of him.

"T-thanks for the warning, Professor…uugh." Red groaned.

* * *

><p>Some time (and many electric-burn healing packs) later, the four of us were ready to go, with the townspeople coming out to see their honored children off on their journey!<p>

"Well, thanks for everything, Gramps, but I'm late for a very important date with destiny! Smell you later, Red, Ness!" Blue grinned nastily, a blue bicycle in his hand. "Green, do me a favor and don't slow me down!"

"*Sigh* You know I'm only coming with you because you could do with a little puncturing of your ego!" Green grumbled, getting on her own bicycle. "See you later, Red and Ness!"

With Blue having got the last laugh, he and Green sped off into the distance together, leaving us cap boys in the dust.

"Ooooh! I'm going to get that stinker if it's the last thing I do! C'mon, Ness, let's hit the road!" Red yelled and shot off like a rocket!

Well, thus begins our journey through the wild and wonderful world of Pokémon. What wonders and dangers will we face? What will be the end game for this story? Well, there's only one way to find out, and that's by playing this out to the very end. But enough exposition! It's time to beat feet!

"Hey, Red! Wait up!" I called, speeding off after him.

* * *

><p>There. The second chapter of Legend of the Cap Boys is complete! Remember to read and review, so that this little author gets fed well and continues to make more awesome chapters! Til next time!<p> 


	3. The Rowdy Rat Gang! Vs Rattata!

Ladies and gentlebeings, loyal fans of all ages (I know you are out there!), welcome to another chapter of Pokémon: Legend of the Cap Boys, starring Ness from Earthbound and Red from Pokémon! Today, our heroes travel to Viridian City, where a problem with rodents have the citizens on edge! What will the young Trainers do? Find out this chapter!

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Pokémon or Earthbound.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon: Legend of the Cap Boys<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Rowdy Rat Gang! Vs Ratatta!**

Between the towns of Viridian City and Pallet lies a series of low-lying hills and windswept meadows known to many Trainers as Route One. Filled to the brim with the Pokémon known colloquially as Com-Mons, this Route is the first step a Trainer from Pallet Town takes out into the wider world of Kanto.

Now, we spy a purple rabbit-like male Nidoran snuffling around for roots and berries to eat. It's a young Nidoran, just shoved out of its nest by its mother to brave the world out there. Nevertheless, its lessons are taken well to heart as its long ears act as radar to listen for the slightest sound, sounds that could mean predators afoot. After all, a young Nidoran would make a decent meal for the hawk-like Pidgeotto that fly through the area. And then there's the Trainer…

"Beware the Trainer, my child! The balls that catch! The 'Mons that snatch! The Trainer is a foe to be reckoned with!" Its mother had said, and with good reason. Many of the Nidoran's brothers and sisters have been taken already.

Finding a nice, tasty wild root, the Nidoran used its sharp teeth to bite into it and pull it out. It ate quickly, and then it detected something. A long, blue shape slammed into it, sending it sprawling. It got back up with a hiss, eyeing its opponent. It looked like an Ekans, but blue, and definitely dangerous! The Nidoran lowered its horn and charged, slamming into the beast with all its might. The beast howled in pain, and then retaliated, wrapping its long body around the Poison Pin Pokemon. It was painful, but the snake-like being avoided getting poisoned due to its strong scales, and the squeezed even tighter. When it let go, the Nidoran collapsed on one knee, panting from the exertion. As it gained a second wind and charged again, a red and white ball flew out of the air and struck the Nidoran in the head. The next thing the Nidoran knew, it was inside the ball!

_Oh, no! A trainer must have caught me! I'm doomed! _The Nidoran cried. It tried to get out, knocking at the insides of the device one, two, three times. But alas, it was unable to escape and a *click* sound was heard.

"All right! Good work, Kronos!" A voice sounded. The voice of a Trainer. The Nidoran looked outside to see a smiling boy with a red cap and a blue-and-yellow striped T-shirt. The Nidoran was scared of what the Trainer would do and it decided to adopt a defiant glare as the ball it was held in was picked up.

"_You may have captured me, Trainer, but you'll never take me alive!" _The Nidoran hissed.

The boy just smiled. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic. I'm not going to do anything bad to you."

The Nidoran was shocked. "_You can understand me?"_

"Of course I can. I'm awesome! My name is Ness. This is Kronos, my Dratini." The boy introduced him and the snake-like thing. "Listen. You're pretty strong, so I'd like you to join my team, all right? With my help, you'll get even stronger!"

The Nidoran looked at the Trainer quizzically. _Is that what Trainers do? They help Pokemon become stronger? Mama never told me that! I admit I like the appeal of becoming stronger. Maybe one day, I can be as strong as Papa! Well…maybe it wouldn't be so bad. This Trainer looks like a good one. This ball isn't too bad, either. Roomy enough to stretch and turn around without being cramped, although it'll never replace a leaf bed._.

With a nod, the Nidoran accepted becoming a member of Ness' Team.

"All right! Now, you'll need a nickname. How about…Swamper?"

The Nidoran turned the name over in its head. _"Swamper…it's decent."_

"Great! Welcome to the team, Swamper!" The boy smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to your regularly scheduled POV…<strong>

Some hours later, I met up with Red again.

"Hey, Red! Did you catch anything?" I asked him as we returned to the route, aiming for Viridian City.

"Yeah. I caught a Pidgey. It was super-easy thanks to Pika here." Red replied, his Pikachu chirruping happily.

"Yeah? Check out the Nidoran I caught thanks to Kronos. I named it Swamper." I grinned, holding up Swamper's ball.

"Oh, a Nidoran? What's with the nickname?"

"It looks like a rabbit, see? With the long ears and stuff. And then I remembered there was an American President that was attacked by a swamp rabbit once upon a time." I grinned. "It was funny when I heard that, so in honor of that rabbit, I named the Nidoran Swamper."

"Hahaha! Now that's funny! Mine's not as cool, but I think it's good. What do you think of my Pidgey? It's a female." Red asked.

"She looks like a good one." I nodded.

"Yep. I want to start a naming theme, but I want to think of a good name for her." Red explained.

"Hmm. Maybe I should do something like that." I thought.

"Well, it's not for everyone, but when I pick a name for her, it's going to be a good one." Red grinned. The Pidgey in question chirped in agreement.

"Same here." I smiled back.

We walked some more in silence, and then… "Hey, Ness."

"Yeah?"

"I gotta question. You're psychic, right? What else besides teleporting into trees can you do?" Red asked, smiling at the memory.

"Aah, don't remind me of that! It's too embarrassing!" I groaned, and then I answered. "There's a lot, actually. First off, I can throw fire and lightning."

"Cool." Red grinned.

"It is, isn't it?" I grinned back. "Let's see, I can create shields to defend myself or my friends from enemy attacks. I can hypnotize and paralyze enemies, as well as heal wounds and ailments, even the worst kinds. I have the standard-issue telekinesis and basic telepathy that lets me talk mind-to-mind, too."

"Oh, is that how you can understand Pokémon?" Red asked.

"Yeah. It happens with regular animals too. I don't think I can understand _any_ language, but when it comes to animals and Pokémon in particular, I can translate."

"That's awesome. What else can you do?"

I continued. "Well, I have some combat precog, which means I can anticipate attacks and smash them back with my baseball bat. I also have two awesome signature attacks. I call them PK Rockin' and PK Flash. PK Rockin' is like a huge blast of psychic energy. I think you can compare it to a Hyperbeam, or maybe the Psychic move. Flash is...well, it's a blinding flash of green light. I can also turn it into a ball and throw it at bad guys. That's about it."

Red nodded. Then he gave me a strange look. "Hmm..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Red just gave me a sly look and the next thing I knew, a Pokéball bonked on my head. "Oww! Hey, what was that for?"

"I wanted to see if you were actually a Pokémon with all of those moves." Red laughed. "Looks like you're not after all!"

"Oh, really? Then maybe you're a baseball! I'll send you out of the park!" I whipped out my trusty Gutsy Bat and swung away. Red ducked my swing and sped off for Viridian City, laughing all the way. "Hey, come back here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Viridian City<strong>

"We've arrived in Viridian City!" Red grinned as we entered through the city gates. "Alright, since you're pretty new around here, the first thing every trainer does is hit the Pokémon Center. It's that big red-roof building over there. It's a hotel, a hospital, and even a cafe all at once, perfect for travelling Trainers like us."

"Sounds expensive." I said. "Doesn't it cost alot?"

"For travelling trainers like us, no way! It's totally free!" Red grinned. "And to top it all, we could get news about what's ahead. That's real important for a Trainer."

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go!"

Viridian City was a bit different from Pallet Town. Whereas Pallet is has that small-town, almost rural atmosphere, Viridian City has a slightly more urban feel to it, as befitting a larger town. It even has a Gym, but it looks like it's closed. There was an old man who gives tips on Pokémon capturing (not that we need it, since we're already good with capturing Pokémon) and there's a route west that leads to Victory Road. We've got a looong way to go before we get there.

Finally, after the short tour of the city, we arrived at the Pokémon Center. It was larger than I expected. There's a lounge where Trainers wait for their Pokémon while the nurses and Chanseys deal with their wounds and a rest area for overnight stays. There's a cafeteria next to the lounge where Trainer and 'Mon alike can get meals (the current special appears to be cheeseburgers/fries and veggie casserole for the Trainers). There's rows of PCs with weird-looking attachments that look like scanners next to it. Huh. Now that's high-tech. And finally, the most important part is straight ahead, the Healing Station.

Red and I started by heading to the Healing Station.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Joy!" Said a pink-haired woman in a nurse's outfit as she bowed in greeting. "How may I help you?"

"Our Pokémon need healing. We just caught new ones, too." Red said.

"Oh, I see. Just put your Pokémon in these trays here." Nurse Joy said, pointing to some convenient trays on the counter. "If there's nothing serious, we'll heal them right up in thirty minutes! Why don't you use the cafeteria while you wait?"

"Thank you!" We chorused as our Pokémon were taken away to be healed.

As suggested, we hit the cafeteria and helped ourselves to the food that was available. As we munched on cheeseburgers and fries, we listened into the conversations around us. The talk was your usual average chatting about Pokemon, battling, which lady Gym Leader was the hottest and so forth.

"So from here, where do we go?" I asked Red, more to kill time than anything else.

"Well, according to this map book, we should head north through the Viridian Forest. It's a winding path that leads to Pewter Town, where our first big challenge awaits." Red said, showing the map and text to me. "A Gym Leader. If we win, we get a Badge, one of eight that will allow us to qualify for the League Championship."

"That's pretty cool. What kind of Pokémon does this Gym Leader use?" I asked again.

"I think the leader is a Rock master. It's gonna be a huge challenge for us. Especially for Pikachu." Red said, swallowing some fries.

I thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. We need to come up with a plan, then."

"Hmm."

"Hmm."

We ate in silence as we started thinking about how to deal with a Rock trainer. If we had a Bulbasaur or Squirtle, it would be a breeze, but as it is, we have our work cut out for us. The only consolation is that I'm sure Blue and Green will have the same issues as we do.

Soon enough, a bell rang. *Ding Dong!* "Will Ness and Red please come to the Healing Counter? Your Pokémon are ready!"

"That's us!" Red said, finishing the last of his food and washing it down with a big gulp of soda.

"Yep. Let's go!" I grinned.

We set off for the Healing Center.

"Your Pokémon are just fine! Here you go!" Nurse Joy beamed as she returned our Pokémon to us. "Remember that Pikachu and Nidoran are herbivores, so make sure they get plenty of plant material, like Berries. Dratini eats a lot of fish, so maybe you should think about getting a fishing rod, and Pidgey eats small insects, seeds and berries, so it's ok to let it forage, just keep an eye on it. Will that be all?"

"Yes. Thank you, Nurse Joy!" We chorused. Boy, Nurse Joy is a walking knowledge center, but I'm sure that's all part of the job.

As we turned around, we saw a nervous-looking man staring at the clock in the hallway. He looked like he was scared of something, but what?

"H-hey. Can you see what time is it?" He asked us random passersby.

Red and I looked at each other quizzically. Red turned to the clock. "Yeah. It's five to noon. Why?"

"Noon? Oh, no! Run, everybody! It's noon! Run for your lives! Lock your homes! Hide your food! They're coooooming!" The man shrieked and ran straight through the entrance, leaving a man-shaped hole as he sped off for relative safety.

Suddenly, there was pandemonium as the local inhabitants rushed to their homes, carrying children, Pokémon and valuables and slamming the doors behind them. Even the nurses were setting up trauma centers and Chanseys were diving into conveniently-placed sandbags with helmets on their heads, preparing to shoot eggs at anything that moved.

"W-what's going on?" I asked.

"It's the Rowdy Rat Gang!" Nurse Joy growled. Whoa. Growled? Who could be bad enough to make her angry? "They've been terrorizing Viridian City for weeks now! Ever since we lost our Gym Leader, we've lacked the protection we need to take on the Gang!"

"Geez. What about the Police, or even a Pokémon Ranger?" Red asked.

"The police forces have enough trouble with the bigger criminal gangs to deal with small towns like us, and the last time a Ranger was here, he was driven out by the Gang, covered in burns and bruises. We've been trying to get the League on our case, but we haven't heard anything from them." Nurse Joy sighed. "We've just about given up and all we can do is try to make up tribute and hope they don't trash our town…again!"

"And none of the trainers in town have the ability to stop them?" I asked.

"Nope. Like I said, the Gym Leader's gone and there's no one powerful enough to stand up to them." Nurse Joy growled again. "They don't dare attack the Center because our Chanseys are strong enough to hold them back, but that's about all we can do. We're healers, not fighters, after all. You'd best stay inside where it's safe until they leave."

"I see. Give me a sec." I said, turning to Red. "You know, this sort of thing really grinds my gears. I think we should take down this gang and free the town from their reign of terror."

Red nodded, his eyes growing serious. "I agree. Somebody's got to save this town. It might as well be us. Do we have a plan?"

"Yep. It's called making it up as we go along." I grinned to Red's groaning. "Let's get going."

Despite the protests of Nurse Joy ("Oh, _do_ be careful, you brave, brave Trainers!"), we set out for the center of town. It was eerie how deserted Viridian City was now that the Gang is almost here. Almost like a ghost town! As they approached, I could see a cloud of dust arise from behind them. Wait. Are they on horses (or the local equivalents)?

No. They're…

Rattata? Riding male and female Nidoran as steeds? No, wait, there's a Mankey and a Spearow too. But yes, I count about ten or twelve Rattata, plus the Mankey and Spearow.

"Did we suddenly step into a Western film?" Red asked incredulously, for they all were wearing robber gang getups that wouldn't look out of place in a Western. Cowboy hats, cowboy boots and mean-looking Bellsprout in the leader's gun holster! If they weren't so serious, I would have laughed hard! As it is, I had to fight down laughter and try to remain calm.

"I think so…this isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me, believe me, but it's up there." I replied. "Guess we might as well get into character. By the way, do you have any weapons? I could let you borrow my other bat. I think you're going to need it."

"Yeah. I think so too. Give it here." Red nodded and I tossed him my Legendary Bat. "Legendary, huh? Did someone autograph it or something?"

I shrugged. "Not really. It's more of a nickname than anything else, but it's very strong and you'll never go wrong with it."

"Cool. Oh! Here they come!" Red announced as the Rowdy Rat Gang arrived in town.

As we stood for all the world like we're waiting for a taxi, the Rowdy Rat Gang slowed down as they saw us and Rattata I pegged as the leader stepped down to glare at us with a sneer. _"Well, well, well. Look at that, boys! We gots us a couple of Trainers here! Kids, by the looks of them, too!"_

"Are you by any chance the Rowdy Rat Gang?" Red asked cautiously, touching his cap.

The Gang suddenly burst into laughter. The leader Rattata merely smirked. _"Who wants to know?"_

I smirked back, adjusting my own cap, affecting a cowboy accent. "There's a new Sheriff in town, pardner. The name's Elliot, Ness Elliot."

"Red Ketchum, buddy." Red said. "We hear you've been robbin' and terrorizin' the good folks of Viridian City, and we don't take kindly to those sort of shenanigans."

"We're going to ask you once and only once, to take your steeds and never come back." I glared at them.

More laughter erupted from the gang. Even the leader joined in with a chuckle._ "You hear that, boys? These chumps don't know what's the deal is around here. Well listen up, ya stinkin' brats. The name's Gutsy. Gutsy the Rat, and we've got the run of this here town. We're not just going to give up our fun times on the say-so of some stupid, ugly, snot-nosed rascals. So I suggest __**you**__ go on home and hide behind yer momma's skirt because someone's going to get hurt and it ain't gonna be me."_

"Is that a threat?" Red asked, steel in his voice. His Pikachu's cheeks began to sparkle with angry electricity.

Gutsy tossed his head back in contempt. _"It's a promise, pal."_

"Red, I've got the leader." I whispered. "Can you take the others?"

"You sure? He looks tough." He whispered back.

"Sure I'm sure. I've dealt with rat problems before." I grinned, and then I turned to the rat. "Looks like we got us a problem here, pal. We've promised the good citizens of Viridian that we'd take care of their rat problem, and unfortunately for you, we always keep our promises. So it seems to me that we're going to have to take you down right here, right now."

"_Don't bet on it."_ The rat snarled.

Gutsy suddenly moved into a stance. So did everyone else. My eyes locked with the leader, and our wills clashed. It felt like an eternity before anyone moved. Tumbleweeds passed by in the breeze as the hot sun bore down on all combatants. The moment stretched into an eternity as everything stood on the precipice.

Suddenly, chaos reigned. Gutsy drew his Bellsprout and spat Bullet Seeds at me at the same time I drew my Gutsy Bat and we released our Pokémon. I batted the seeds away and called Kronos to unleash a Twister attack and Nidoran to go for a Poison Sting. As Gutsy's gang began scattering from the attacks, Pika went into action, frying the Spearow outright and shocking several of the rat and Nido-minions. The Mankey attacked, aiming a Karate Chop at the yellow mouse, but Red's Pidgey Tackled the pig-monkey and sent dust flying as they rolled into the ground, pecking and scratching each other like mad dervishes.

Gutsy launched a Quick Attack, but was countered by an equally fast Dratini's Extremespeed. I lost count of how many times the minons tried to attack us Trainers, but judicious application of PK power and bat-smashing kept them from landing serious blows on either me or Red.

Soon enough, our Pokémon, my PK powers and our bats began to overcome their numbers, and some began to flee the battlefield as Red threw Pokéballs at the Mankey and Spearow, capturing them with ease. Likewise, I managed to catch one of the Bellsprout that Gutsy the Rat had, after it got knocked out of his paw during a clash with Kronos.

"_Come back here, you mangy cowards! Arrgh! That's it! No more mister nice Rat! This was the move my dad taught me as a rat pup! Flame Wheel!"_ Gutsy yelled. Angrily, he started steaming up. Seriously, he started to glow with fiery light from head to tail. Then with his body wreathed with a wheel of flames, he charged straight towards us!

"Scatter!" I cried as the flaming rat charged at us. We jumped out of the way in the nick of time. "Kronos, use your Thunderwave to put him in his place!"

"_Oh, ratty, ratty, ratty! Take this!"_ Kronos taunted. As the Rattata turned around for another shot with his flaming powers, my Dratini's fins flared as he sent waves of static electricity at Gutsy. Gutsy yowled in pain as his muscles started twitch out of sync, the Paralysis starting to affect it.

"Great job! Now, finish it. Dragon Rage!" I ordered.

"_Damn you! Damn you all!"_ Defiant to the end, the Rattata was hit hard by the purple blast of energy from Kronos. Weakened and with his gang in the process of being crushed like a grape bunch, Gutsy was helpless before me.

"I've got you now, rat." I smirked. "Pokéball, go!"

I threw the Pokéball like an expert pitcher, and it banged on the Rattata's head, opening and sucking him in. The customary struggle occurred, and for a moment, I thought the Rattata would escape, but then a *ding* sound occurred. The battle was finished.

"It's over." Red grinned as the last of the gang fled the scene, never to return.

"Fuzzy pickles! We saved the city!" I exclaimed, high-fiving with Red in victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

The townspeople were forever grateful for our heroism and the local Mart even offered us a gift basket of basic Poké Products that will last for a good while. We basked in the praise, seeing it as but a taste of what will come should we win the Championship and the next day, we set off again on our adventure to the cheers of the townspeople. Onwards to Viridian Forest and Pewter City!

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Look out for Chapter Four, where we finally rumble with the Gym Leader, Brock!<p> 


	4. Rockin' it out with Gym Leader Brock!

Ladies and gentlebeings, loyal fans of all ages (I know you are out there!), welcome to another chapter of Pokémon: Legend of the Cap Boys, starring Ness from Earthbound and Red from Pokémon! Today, our heroes travel through Viridian Forest towards Pewter City! Will they beat Brock? Find out this chapter!

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Pokémon or Earthbound.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon: Legend of the Cap Boys<strong>

**Chapter 4: Rockin' it out with Gym Leader Brock! Vs Onix!**

_Pewter Forest_

A small green Bug Pokemon shuffles through the forest, munching on fallen leaves and fungi undergrowth. It is a Caterpie, one of many species of Bug Pokémon and often a Trainer's first catch, if a Pidgey or Ratatta isn't available. Caterpies aren't very ambitious, as Bugs go, but this one hopes to become a Butterfree one day. A sudden movement, the sudden feeling of swirling down a whirlpool into a comfortable room inside a Pokeball, and its dreams of flight may very well come true.

"That was the easiest catch I ever made. Didn't even have to weaken it." I muttered.

"Same here with the Weedle." Red said, holding up another ball. "Bug Pokémon aren't even a problem...unless we happen to encounter big ones."

"Don't jinx the forest." I grumbled, then started reading through the field guide within the Pokedex. "So besides Caterpie and Weedle, we can expect to see the occasional Kakuna and Metapod. Also, Pidgey, Pidgeotto and the occasional Pikachu."

"Pika?" Red's Pikachu quirked up an ear at hearing his name. Like many Trainers with small Pokemon, Red likes keeping Pikachu out. Helps that his shoulders is a perfect perch for him. Now if only Gutsy the Ratatta would feel the same...

"We already have you, so we don't really need another one." Red said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu shrugged.

"Alright. Oh, here's the next thing. 'Warning to Beginner Trainers. Do not stray off the clearly marked paths. Encounters with wild Beedrill or Butterfree swarms in the deeper parts of the Forest may be lethal.'" I winced at the picture of a dead Trainer covered in massive Poison Sting darts. "They aren't kidding about that."

The World of Pokémon may be an amazing adventure, but there's no denying the dangers every Trainer face once they go out of the nest. I'm used to danger, considering that I had to beat a gigantic eldritch abomination and his mighty army, but I hope Red gets it. I liked him quite a bit, after all.

Anyway, let's see about getting through this forest-

"Hey! Are you two Trainers? Let's have a battle!" A boy with a net cried.

And creaming all the Bug Catchers here. Red took this battle, creaming the Caterpies the kid sent out with a few Gusts from Pidgey. The next few Trainers fared little better, though a guy with a Kakuna that knows Poison Sting did manage to poison Kronos. Shed it a couple minutes later, but it was actually mildly tough.

Emphasis on mildly.

It didn't take long to reach the exit. We sighed in relief, glad to see that we didn't have to fight off any Beedrill and soon, we made our way to Pewter City. It's a low city nestled in the midst of rocky outcroppings and old forts that hinted at a ruthless past. I made note of the museum, the Gym and other notable places for a Trainer, then we made our way to the Pokémon Center. To our surprise, there was a big crowd there.

"Trainers taking on Brock." Nurse Joy commented as we turned over our Pokémon for healing and rest. "Overconfidence is the most common disease when taking on a Gym Leader..."

While our Pokémon were being healed, we went to the cafeteria to load up on food and talk strategy.

"Okay, what do we know about Brock and how can we counter him?" I asked.

"He uses Rock and Ground types, usually dual types." Red said, looking at the Pokedex. "Water and Grass types will bring him down, as will Fighting and Steel moves. Electric, Normal, Bug, Fire, Poison and Flying aren't going to do squat. Sorry Pika."

"Pika..." Pika's ears drooped, clearly disappointed at being unable to challenge Brock.

"So that means Whipple (Bellsprout), Swamper's Double Kick and your Mankey. No Water types...Maybe Kronos might be able to bring him down. I notice Dragon moves would go through..."

"There's that." Red nodded. "Hmm...I have an idea. Let's try..."

We had a strategy in place. Our Pokémon were soon healed. It was time to challenge Brock. What could possibly go wrong?

As it turned out...a hell of a lot of things.

We barged in the Gym while there was a lull in the challenges. There was a guy with sunglasses at the entrance, wanting to offer advice, but we waved him away. A Gym Trainer with a Geodude and a Sandshrew proved a nice warmup for the two of us, and then we faced Brock.

"Two of you, huh? This oughta be interesting." Brock said, looking down at us from a large rock pedestal. He had dark brown hair and brown skin. He wore a pair of pants, but his chest was bare, revealing why there were so many female spectators in the stands (sigh). "And you are?"

"Ready?" Red asked me.

"Ready." I grinned. Oh, yes. We've been planning this for a while now.

We got into a stance, back to back, with our hands on the edges of our caps.

"I'm Red!" Red said,

"I'm Ness!" I echoed.

Then we shouted together, "We're the Pallet Town Cap Boys, ready to rock and roll!"

Kricketunes chirped and a tumbleweed floated by. We locked at each other for a moment, wondering if we did it right, or if we should be embarrassed or something.

Then Brock started laughing. "That's...quite an entrance! Almost like a pair of twins! I'll tell you guys what, since you're so interesting. If you think you can handle it, come at me together or one at a time. I don't care which. But be warned, I'm not going to let you off easy!"

Two-on-one, huh? This oughta be good.

*Music plays: Pokémon Origins - Battle! Gym Leader!*

"We expect it." Red grinned, reaching for a Pokéball. "Throw us everything you've got!"

"Yeah! We'll do it together! Come at us, bro!" I laughed, also reaching for one.

Brock smiled and turned to a rack of Pokéballs. He took four of them and then released two, a pair of roaring Geodudes.

The two of us turned our caps backwards (another mini-stunt we planned) and threw out our Pokémon, Swamper the Nidoran and Rager the Mankey.

"Not a bad choice. Too bad they'll be stopped cold! Rock Tomb!" Brock ordered. The Geodudes roared in unison and began throwing rocks at our Pokémon. They dodged quickly, but got hit with wayward rocks. The Mankey wasn't too bad off, but Swamper got the worse of it and the ground was littered with stones, slowing their movements.

That didn't slow us at all. "Low Kick!" "Double Kick!"

Together, our Pokémon chose their targets and landed vicious kicks against the Geodudes. They launched Tackles in a last-ditch effort to cause damage, but to no avail, as a second round of kicks fainted them. Brock recalled the fallen Pokémon and smiled. I had the sinking feeling that I was about to see something dangerous. I was right when he released a Rhyhorn and an Onix.

Before we could order them to kick, Brock yelled, "Rhyhorn! Earthquake!"

"Roooar!" Rhyhorn roared and stomped the ground **hard**! The ground liquefied under our feet and we yelped, trying to retain our footing. Our Pokémon had it worse, as Earthquake slammed into them, sending them flying.

"Swamper!" "Rager!"

They were both out of the game. I checked the Onix. It was heavily damaged, but somehow, it hung on. I really wanted to know how, as the powerful Ground move should have done it in. As we recalled our Pokémon, Brock threw a Super Potion at the Onix, bringing it back up to speed. "Let's see what else you guys have up your sleeves."

Damn. Plan A was broken into pieces. Time for Plan B! Okay...Rhyhorn is the more dangerous target. We have to bring it down...

Let's see...

"Pidgey, Sand Attack!" Red ordered. His Pidgey flew out of its Pokéball, sending up a gust of sand that made it hard for the opposition to see.

Oh, that's a good idea, but what should I do? Maybe... "Kronos! Leer!"

Out popped my Dratini, who's eyes glowed with intimidation. The enemy Pokémon grew a bit nervous for a moment, and I had the feeling that attacks would go through a bit harder. "Leer again!"

"Hang in there, Pidgey and keep up the Sand Attack!"

But Brock wasn't waiting for results. "Rock Slide, Rock Tomb!"

Even though Pidgey's attacks made it more difficult to toss rocks, the volume was enough that it didn't matter. A rock smashed into the bird and it was out cold. Dratini hung in there better, but another hit like the one that got him and he was a goner. Time to go for broke!

"Return!" We yelled together. "Whipple! Vine Whip!" "Spearow, Fury Attack!"

Spearow launched into the air and attacked the Onix. It didn't work very well. The same couldn't be said for the Rhyhorn. One Vine Whip and it was smacked around like a rag doll. Now there was just one Pokémon left to deal with.

But Brock wasn't down just yet! "Rock Throw!"

"Dodge it!" We yelled. My Bellsprout and Red's Spearow fled as fast as they could, but the Onix's bulk was enough that a glancing blow from the rocks was enough to cause massive damage. Spearow was down, leaving only Whipple and Pika. "Let's finish this! Vine Whip!" "Yeah! Tail Whip!"

It was enough. More than enough. Pika's Tail Whip made sure that Vine Whip connected extremely hard, though I couldn't really understand how Pika wagging his tail makes the opponent weaker. Maybe it's a taunt that makes the enemy underestimate him? Anyway, Vine Whip lashed out across Onix's body. It roared in pain and slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Yeah!" High fives all around!

"Well, well. It seems you two are two sharp pens in the drawer. Pallet Town seems to produce quite the strong Trainers..." Brock mused. "The last two...man, they creamed me!"

That shut us up. "You mean Blue and Green? How'd they handle that?"

Brock shuddered. "You don't want to know. They're tough!"

Darn. I was hoping we'd learn how Blue was able to cream Brock with just an Eevee and Green with her Gulpin. Maybe they picked up Pokémon like we did.

"Let's get to the formalities..." Brock said, pulling out two pewter pins and a device that looked like a DVD. "In recognition of your win over me, I confer upon you two the Boulder Badge. Also, I'd like you two to have this. It's a Technical Machine called Rock Tomb, and it allows a Pokémon to learn the move. Instructions are on the back. You can use it over and over, but I recommend giving it to a Rock Pokémon when you get the chance."

"Thanks, Brock." Red said. "By the way, that first attack. How'd Onix survive that Earthquake?"

"Oh. That's actually an interesting little story. I have a friend down in Saffron City that I train with. He showed me that Pokémon can hold certain items for different effects and he loves using Focus items. Onix had a Focus Sash that let him survive one-hit KOs. Lets me get in good with a retaliation in case someone's packing a Grass or Water type. You should consider letting your Pokémon hold items too. They add an element of surprise to your battles and might even make or break them. Using healing items can also lengthen your battles, so it's important to pick your timing well when using them."

Wow. That's actually pretty good advice. Pokémon battles are going to get a lot more interesting from now on! Now if we can find some items to use...

"Let's give Professor Oak a call at the Pokémon Center while we rest. That was an awesome battle with our teamwork and everything!" I exclaimed as we thanked Brock and headed out of the Gym. "Our Pokémon are the best!"

* * *

><p>"So what did you think about them?" Camper Liam asked his superior after the battle. The boy is the first Gym Trainer most people fight before they can get to Brock. He's good, but not on Brock's level for sure. "I saw it all and wow...They're good."<p>

"Yeah." Brock smiled, and it quickly faded. "I wonder if they're good enough for what's next, because as good as they are, they're going to get noticed. And not all eyes that notice them are good."

"You mean..._those_ people?" Liam asked, shuddering. "I heard they tried to recruit you."

Brock snorted. "They know better than that. Pewter City is a very stubborn town with very stubborn and independent townsfolk, as I should know. I sent their goons packing...for now. But those boys...I should probably have warned them."

"I think it wouldn't make any difference. The clouds of war are building. I just hope they'll be strong enough for it."

"Me too, buddy. Me too." Brock sighed. "That's the last challenge of the day. Let's close up shop. And hope those two make it out there...Arceus willing."

"Agreed, Brock. Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Whoa ho! Sounds like you've got quite a adventure so far!" Professor Oak laughed as we relayed the events of the past few days. "I remember the Rowdy Rat Gang in the news. It's good that someone's taken them down for good. Viridian should be calm for a good while. And beating Brock the way you did...that shows good initiative and battling skills. I don't think I would have come up with that strategy, but then I'm just old, haha!"<p>

"Now, you'll be coming up on Mount Moon soon. There's something I'd like you two to check out while you're there. You know that there are seventeen types of Pokémon, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. But rumors among the scientific community is that there's actually an eighteenth type, provisionally called Fairy. Nothing much is known about them, but I can tell you that Clefairy has been identified as a potential candidate for the new type. It's in the name, after all. Do try and learn more about this new type and get back to me as soon as you can."

Wow. With the Pokedex, I got a good grounding on all the types available, but a whole new Pokémon type? This is gonna be awesome!

"We'll take care of it, Professor!" Red nodded.

"And...there's one more thing." Uh oh. Professor Oak is in serious mode. I sensed trouble. "There's been a rash of problems at Mount Moon. Pokémon kidnappings, even missing Trainers. The Rangers there have had their hands full dealing with it. You'll be heading there, so I strongly urge you to be extra careful. Whoever or whatever's doing it can't be up to any good."

Interesting. And unsettling. I wonder what's causing all the trouble there? "We'll be careful, Professor. You can count on us!"

"Haha. I know I can! Alright, I've taken a look at your Pokedexes. You have nearly a full set of Pokémon each, so from now on, any new Pokémon you catch after your sixth will be sent to my ranch. The Pokémon Centers have PCs which you can use to access your Pokémon if you need them, so be sure to make good use of them. You never know how useful any Pokémon can be, after all. Anyway, that's all for now, unless you two have any questions?"

"No, that's everything." I shook my head.

"I got it covered." Red added. "See ya later!"

"Alright! And keep a lookout for Blue!" With that, he signed off.

"So what do you think is happening over there?" I asked Red as we signed off.

"I don't know. We'll have to be ready for anything. It could be a gang. Or maybe even a Legendary Pokémon."

I shuddered at the thought. "If we meet one of those, we'll have to run like hell."

"Very good idea." Red said. "Let's hope it's not too bad. I'd like to get through Mount Moon intact, thank you very much."

"You and I are of the same mind." I nodded.

"Hey, you're reading my mind!" Red exclaimed, though I knew he was teasing.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokémon On Hand for our Heroes:<strong>

**Red:**

Pikachu, named Pika.

Pidgey.

Mankey, named Rager.

Spearow.

Weedle.

**Ness:**

Dratini, named Kronos.

Nidoran male, named Swamper.

Bellsprout, named Whipple.

Rattata, named Gutsy.

Caterpie.

**Blue:**

Eevee

**Green:**

Gulpin

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Next up? The Mount Moon of Madness! What will our heroes encounter next? Only one way to find out, and that's by reviewing! Until then, later days!<p>

P.S. Calling all artists! Calling all artists! Any and all artists available! I'm willing to offer a prize for the best drawings of Ness and Red as they journey together, a cameo role in my fanfic. There will be plenty of moments for excellent drawings and the better the drawing, the better the cameo. Just be sure to send me a PM or an email to let me know what you've got.


End file.
